The Legend of Two Uchiha
by Bardock The Avenger
Summary: What if Shisui had not commited suicide and gave itachi his remaining eye and after the fateful day of the Uchiha Massacre, he and Sasuke Uchiha were the last remaining Uchihas loyal to Konoha. Watch as both Shisui and Sasuke redeem the Uchiha clan's name.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever own it so I am not Masashi Kishimoto. All rights go to him.

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction so I shall be glad and ready to accept any advice/ criticism. Just no flaming. If you like it, Please follow/favourite/review. The more of these I get, the faster I shall update. Now enough with my babbling, let us jump to the story

The young Uchiha known as Shisui was curently escaping from Danzo and his Anbu. The reason behind this was that Shisui held a pair of special eyes, the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan.

His Mangekyo in particular had a special ability, it could cast a powerful genjutsu known as Kotoamatsukami. The Kotoamatsukami's ability was that it could manipulate the victim without him or her even knowing that they were under a spell.

So, Danzo Shimura, being the power hungry man he was, managed to steal one of Shisui's eyes. The young Uchiha was currently heading to the cliff near the Naka River because he knew that his best friend, Itachi Uchiha, would be there.

'I have to go talk to Itachi about this!' Shisui thought before focusing chakra on his feet and, using his trademark jutsu, the Shushin, to quickly arrive at said cilff.

Itachi was quietly standing and aimlessly staring at the night sky, that was when he heard something behind him. The young ANBU turned around only to see Shisui with one eye closed shut and blood pouring from its socket.

"My gosh, what happened to you?!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Danzo did this to me," Shisui replied with a sigh. "He learned of my Mangekyo Sharingan and the power it holds, so he was able to catch me off guard and stole one of my eyes,"

Itachi quietly nodded as he listened to his friend's story, however on the inside he was furious at Danzo.

Once Shisui was finished with his story, Itachi began telling him how Danzo gace him the mission to kill every single Uchiha and not to spare one..

However that's the curious thing about this universe. Normaly Shisui would have handed out his remaining eye to Itachi and things would have proceeded as they should have...however, that day, something changed. Little did both boys know that this seemingly minor change would lead to a whole new history...with whole new heroes...

"Itachi..I know that you since we were children and I know that, when time comes, you wont kill your little brother, Sasuke...that's because you care about him more than anything else...So i shall propose you a deal." Shisui told his younger clansman. "I will write a fake suicidal note explaining that I was sick and tired of the Clan and its actions. Once that is done, I will hide myself until the night of your mission. On the night of the Uchiha massacre I will return from the shadows, approach Sasuke and explain to him that I was the only other surviving Uchiha...though I shall use an aliases, it shall be Hikari. Only Lord Third shall know of my true identity. I promise that I will train and protect your brother as much as I can," Shisui finished with a reassuring smile.

Itachi sadly smiled, "Thank you for everything, Shisui..." He then hugged his best friend.

"I am going to tell Lord Third about our plan..." Shisui informed as he gave one last sad smile and looked at his best friend as he knew that this would be the last time that he saw Itachi for a long, long time. He then waved the boy off sadly and shunshined to his secret hideout.

On the night of the Uchiha massacre, when Itachi was about to leave his angry crying little brother, he secretly shedded a tear as he thought 'Please take care of my little brother, Shisui,' and with that Itachi escaped the village.

While the youngest of the three remaining Uchiha was trying not to lose consciousness, he was approached by a young man wearing a pure white mask covering his entire face except one eye. "W-wh-who are Y-you?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

"My name is..." The man said. "Hikari,"


End file.
